ʍʏʀҡʊr
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Debajo de tu cama no hay nada, solo oscuridad... Que cruje, que palpita, que sube, que traga y que cada día te pareces más a su imagen. (Amon!centric) One Shot ¿PwP? (((Perdónperdónperdón)))


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida_ y

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto Temático: Rompecabezas_ , perteneciente al Foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul_

 **Advertencia:** Eh... Esto ,comoesdecostumbre, es un vómito mental. Culpen al estrés y a que la droga (digo, la inspiración) es una perra cara. Perdón (?)

* * *

 _ **Myrkur**_

Hay un sonido (un eco apenas audible, tanto que si te concentras mucho también se esfuma) que viene justo debajo de su cama, del piso, de más abajo.

Y Kotarou reza, reza y reza y reza, hasta que desaparezca, hasta convencerse de que no existe, hasta despertar  
en otra una pesadilla.  
Donde no hay Dios o Demonios que escuchen sus plegarias, sus maldiciones, las piezas del diamante que se van cayendo de a cachitos y se estrellan contra el piso( _abismo_ ).

Y

No hay nada excepto un catre roto y el suelo, y él, y la nada debajo de la cama.  
« _Bienvenidoalinfierno_ »

Kotarou tiene los tímpanos reventados.

Y él mismo se los reventó.

.

Pasan exactamente ciento cuarenta y tres chasquidos cuando él se atreve a parpadear. Cerrar los ojos, abrirlos con desesperación, casi hasta desorbitarlos y creer que así puede espantar al sueño. « _Noescierto._ »

 _¡Una vez más!_

 _No._ Aunque sienta calcinar cada uno de los capilares sanguíneos y que sus pupilas palpiten en escarlata hirviente, queriendo saltar por la cumbre.  
 _No._ Aunque haya gritos y aullidos en decibeles enmarañados pero bien claros, todos al mismo tiempo, todos con opiniones distintas. _Todostodostodos_ , en su cabeza.  
 _No._ Ni aunque alguna tenaza de metal hiciera " _cling, clang",_ como pasos de un bicho que trepa, del alguna parte, del piso(abismo).

«—No _hay_ demonios debajo de tu cama, Amon—dice Padre Donato con su sonrisa de calma y las arrugas de la frente bien fruncidas.  
Kotarou vuelve a respirar con un poco de alivio.  
—Pero he escuchado ruidos durante toda la noche. Desde siempre.  
Y las arrugas se relajan por un segundo, su sonrisa muestra dientes blancos-puntiagudos. Y le revuelve el cabello.  
—Es un edificio viejo, ya sabes—Kotarou quiere agregar algo pero lo interrumpe antes—. No debes preocuparte por lo de abajo. Esta una tierra de monstruos y bestias, ya tienes suficiente—(los ghouls pueden comerte vivo y algunos humanos pueden hacer cosas peores) —. De hecho, me encargaré personalmente de lo que haya abajo.  
Y su sonrisa se vuelve a relajar.

Kotarou sonríe, pero no encuentra calma.»

—¡Hey, _Amon Koutarou-sempai_! ¡¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?!—  
, y hay un rebote de clavos oxidados que caen al _...  
_ Un clavo que no pertenecían a ese agujero de ninguna manera, ni nunca lo harán, pero que lo doblegaron tanto y tanto, hasta que se aherrumbró para encajar.  
Una voz frágil y nerviosa expuesta a un brutal descenso crioscópico (se resquebrajó); una relación irreversible (que como producto dio escarcha, una mente cristalizada).  
 _No pudiste hacer nada_.  
que sí, que él hizo, que intentó, que aun no se rinde,  
« _—que sí hay demonios debajo de la cama. (Tienen hambre)_ »  
, _que solo están subiendo, que ya están aquí  
_ _y quieren comer_ ,  
« _yvienenportí_ ».

Pero primero devoran al clavo.

Y ciento ochenta y cinco chasquidos después, el clavo oxidado comienza a funcionar de la manera que exige esta putrefacta maquinaria.  
Entonces comprende que incluso él mismo está comenzando a encajar, «¿ _o es que así fue siempre_?». Sacudió esas ideas de la cabeza, como si fueran bichos que quieren hacerle nidos en el cerebro y consumirlo por completo.  
Sus párpados pesan tanto que apenas puede escindir entre las tinieblas y el infierno, hay una idea formándose en su cabeza.  
Le aterroriza, debe aceptarlo.  
— _Hey, tú que viste ambas mitades ¿crees que el mundo se equivoca?  
_ Porque a veces algunas piezas parecen querer torcerse aún más, como si buscarán volver al lugar de origen, encontrar su verdadera forma. Como si no entendieran que ya no hay lugar para ellas, que ya no ensamblan sus partes...

(Y el demonio que trepa y trepa, quiere subir a la tierra, quiere comerte y sin piedad...)  
 _Detente.  
_ « _No._ »

Despierta, pero cuando lo hace tiene la leve sensación de que sus ojos se inundan, como si una marea estuviera intentando arrastrarlos.  
Y _cling_ comienza suave, una melodía de piano con notas negras inmaculadas, dibujan ondas con giros bruscos y vuelven más despacio, como una ola en un mar tranquilo. Lo envuelven sin que se dé cuenta  
(hay un zumbido intranquilo en los tímpanos rotos « _cuidadotedevorarán_ »)  
Y _clang_ , la brisa se vuelve más fría, más cruel. (La melodía cambia)  
Se vuelve brusca, lo arrastra de los tobillos y se lo engulle con sus olas bestiales. Y sus notas blancas quebradizas parecen arder y ahogar, trazando caminos cortantes y aleatorios que suben subensuben suben. Hasta sus ojos.  
Antes de que un ojo arda y el otro se ahogue, puede divisar otro par de ojos. Cree que solía admirarlos o añorarlos, pero solo una no ambas, nunca ambas. Y quiere atraparlos, para observarlos más de cerca, con los ojos, apretarlo con las manos, con los dientes, saborearlo, y...  
Hay un reflejo de ojos vacios, una imagen distorsionada que no es la suya, apenas la divisa. (Y Kotarou sabe que, viene de abajo) Y Kotarou sabe que sus ojos son como los de él;  
uno que ve la realidad (uno que está prendido fuego) y otro que lo vio todo (otro que se ha inundado).

Tal vez es su imaginación, pero ha visto con su ojo bueno un brazo, un brazo nuevo. E incluso pudo contar con la velocidad de un par de chasquidos, que este se oxida y encaja, y puede asegurar que este si pertenece.  
« _¿Quiéneres?_ »  
Ya no piensa, en absoluto. Tanto que apenas divisa un nombre _muy, muy_ lejano, como un horizonte avanzando no diez, sino mil pasos; mientras él se arrastra _novecientos noventa y tres_ centímetros cúbicos _.  
_ Porque aquel hombre, ese tal Amon Koutarou, es nada más que un combustible en extinción. Una reserva energética que se desgasta, se corroe, se corrompe cada día más; al ritmo de cada letra que se aplasta y quebranta bajo mareas de sabanas-sueños que lo atan, y olas de piso-abismo que lo arrastran hacia el interior.

Y cae.  
Cae.  
Cae.  
Y se da cuenta, de que hay un demonio de finos cabellos blancos y mirada vacía.  
(Es él). 

* * *

**N/A:** Hay una nota en mi perfil donde expongo las excusas de porqué desaparecí, so, si alguien le interesa (nadie) (?).  
Espero que esto no sea tan desastroso como pienso que es, pero si lo es: Perdón (?)

Miu!~


End file.
